


成人聊天室

by tanmeili



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanmeili/pseuds/tanmeili





	成人聊天室

喻:今天我和他交流了很长的时间  
王:怎么样？美味吗？  
黄:难道他还能说不美味？恐怕你的视线把y的身体从头已经舔到脚了  
喻:是的，这点我不能否认  
方:你不仅不否认，恐怕还很自豪吧  
喻:是的，的确如此  
喻:能令男人嫉妒，能令爱人在身下化为娼妇，对任何人来说都是自豪的  
张1:这么说，你把他操透了  
喻:在我的精神世界的确如此  
黄:得了吧，意淫还包装得这么高大上，还不如我，你在y跟前守规矩有什么用，呵，老子上次摸到了y的屁股，手感相当好，当然，这绝对不怪我，我有充分的把握是他勾引我的  
周:荡妇  
肖:我以为周你真的是y的小甜心  
周:我想操他  
王:的确，想操一个人的时候，那个人立刻就会从圣母变成荡妇，男人的确很多时候都是下流的物种  
喻:对了，我是不是应该回归到我的话题  
张2:请讲  
喻:我今天和他交流了一些有关性的观念  
黄:他和人上过床？  
黄:操！！  
王:男？女？  
方:得了看他那细胳膊细腿能操女的，分明是整天勾引男的的婊子  
喻:至少在这里c对y很有想法  
孙:烦，人已经够多了  
黄:呵，可你永远无法阻止他去勾引其他人  
喻:好了我继续吧，是很有趣的故事  
喻:我灌了他点酒  
黄:🙄  
王:厉害👍还是卑鄙  
喻:*^_^*  
孙:可以学习  
唐:他怎么同意的  
喻:我认为这是不可以回答的内容，虽然这个群像是彼此分享，可我们毕竟还是存在着竞争关系  
王:商业机密是吗？  
周:继续……  
黄:得了，他心够黑，攻略y这个人各使神通，喝一点酒把人拿不到手  
喻:呵  
喻:我和他聊了下，首先询问了他的感情生活，他说他并没有谈过恋爱，我问他平日里怎么解决自己的生理需求，他说，借用工具。当然，即使是醉酒，从y嘴里撬出这几句话还是很不容易的，我花了不少功夫，但能排除掉所有的女性情敌，非常值得  
黄:但还是很生气！y找那些工具有什么意思呢？难道我们不如！舍近求远！  
王:在某些事情上笨一些(例如床上的)总是招男人喜欢，他有很大的可能性是想勾引我们  
张2:确实  
唐:老子今晚可以去他房间吗？日！我上次坐在电脑前，他假借指导我的名义，把他的奶子在我背上蹭来蹭去，隔着短袖我他妈的能感觉他的乳头都硬了！！！！我日了！  
孙:这绝对不是你一个人的经历  
肖:我想起来了，y有一次让我帮他去便利店跑腿，钱装在他的裤子口袋里，我摸到他的大腿，很有肉感，我很希望自己能看见他坐在板凳上丰满的臀部和大腿直接叠出一道下流的痕迹  
方:我手机里还保存了一张y的水手服照  
方【y.jpg】  
李:脸打码了？  
黄:这件事上你倒是很积极吗？怎么，见到美女这么激动？  
李:当然，可以就着这个照片立马来一次的种  
黄:呕～龌龊  
李:彼此彼此  
方:他有一次玩的时候我无意中留下来的，以后有了好照片记好分享啊  
喻:行了，y在叫我们了  
黄:你硬着能下去？？  
周:额  
孙:等会儿y问？  
王:他的确很擅长用这件事勾引人  
李:我们刚才集体看a片了？？  
众:呸！

 

 

张1:张佳乐；张2:张新杰


End file.
